Our co-pending PCT Application No. PCT EP2005 010187 disclosed a fabric treatment system in the form of a unit dose comprising:                (a) a water soluble container capable of dissolving in a wash liquor which is formed from a water soluble polymer selected from the group consisting of polyvinyl alcohols, polyvinyl alcohol copolymers, partially hydrolyzed polyvinyl acetate, polyvinyl pyrrolidone, alkyl celluloses, ethers and esters of alkyl cellulosics, hydroxy alkyl, carboxy methyl cellulose sodium, dextrin, maltodextrin, water soluble polyacrylates, water soluble polyacrylamides and acrylic acid/maleic anhydride copolymers; and        (b) a liquid fabric treatment composition disposed in said water soluble container, wherein said fabric treatment composition comprises;                    (i) one or more fatty acids;            (ii) one or more alkylated sugars;            (iii) optionally a fatty acid soap;            (iv) optionally one or more fatty acid esters;            (v) optionally perfume, and            (vi) optionally a cationic cellulose ether deposition polymer,                        
The composition is present in an amount within the water-soluble container which is sufficient to form a unit dose capable of providing effective softening, conditioning or other laundry treatment of fabrics in said washing machine.
Co-pending PCT Patent Application No. PCT/EP2005/010402 discloses a method of preparing a composition for use in a fabric treatment system in the form of a unit dose comprising:                (a) a water soluble container which is formed from a water soluble polymer selected from the group consisting of polyvinyl alcohols, polyvinyl alcohol copolymers, partially hydrolyzed polyvinyl acetate, polyvinyl pyrrolidone, alkyl celluloses, ethers and esters of alkyl cellulosics, hydroxy alkyl, carboxy methyl cellulose sodium, dextrin, maltodextrin, water soluble polyacrylates, water soluble polyacrylamides and acrylic acid/maleic anhydride copolymers; and        (b) a liquid fabric treatment composition disposed in said water soluble container, wherein said fabric treatment composition comprises:                    (i) one or more soaps, and            (ii) optionally a plasticiser                        the method comprising the steps of reacting together, in the presence of water,                    (i) an ester-containing soap precursor,            (ii) a base material, and            (iii) optionally a solvent                        
It has now been found that such compositions may be formulated with water to be supplied in a container and dosed in the rinse e.g. into the drawer of an automatic washing machine.